Beyond the Fairytale
by prettynina
Summary: A series of events including the Naraku battle and political intrigue lead to encounters between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The seeds to an interesting relationship slowly begins to grow despite numerous obstacles. SK
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: Beyond the Fairytale**

**By:Hopuchan**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is but a fan fiction.

It was yet again an otherwise perfect day in the Sengoku Jidai. Warm sun filtered down through the leafy canopy above, setting a picturesque scene that unfortunately went unappreciated by the fuming young woman as she stomped carelessly through the forest.

"I can't friggin' believe that stupid jerk!" Kagome ranted aloud, "How could he! How could he accuse me of lying about not sensing more shards just so I could take a break from hunting to return home?"

After a while Kagome began to cool off and she looked around realizing just how far she'd gotten away from the others at the campsite. 'Holy crap! I'm almost to the river…I didn't realize I'd gotten so far away.' Sighing, she decided to continue on to the river to sit and think before heading back to the group. 'I just need some time to get my head together and then I'll be ready to face that jerk again.' Finding a place to sit on the riverbank, she sighed again as she plopped down rather gracelessly. 'Inuyasha, I know you're on edge lately but why'd you have to be so mean?' she thought as she stared at her rippling reflection, 'We've been arguing so much lately and today I guess I just couldn't take it anymore. The shard hunt has become so stressful because we haven't been finding any new leads. I haven't sensed them in so long I think we may be closer to our showdown with Naraku than we thought.' Placing a hand in the slow moving river, she smirked, 'I wonder what everyone was thinking when I left? I knew Inuyasha was expecting me to 'sit' him but not this time. Its weird, I was so mad but just punishing him with the subduing spell wasn't gonna help, I really needed to get away from him for a bit I guess. It seems that if I use the spell he thinks that the punishment is enough and that he's forgiven and doesn't need to apologize.' A loud noise jolted her out of her thoughts.

"What was that?" Kagome wondered as she stood and looked in the direction of the loud crash she heard. Her hands tightened on her bow and quiver strap. 'Well, she thought, at least I remembered to take my weapon this time. I should be okay if I just go check it out, right?' Ignoring the little warning voice in her head, she set out to see what had happened. 'Maybe someone is hurt and I can help,' she rationalized, 'and hopefully I'm not too far away for my friends to hear my screams for help.' Foolish or not, she continued to head toward the disturbance.

"When are you going to bring Kagome back, Inuyasha?" whined Shippou.

"Yes, Inuyasha, hasn't she been away long enough? She has her bow and arrows but I'm still concerned afterall we are near the Western lands are we not? What if Sesshoumaru or some other demon happens upon her?" Miroku said calmly. "Yeah stupid! Why'd you have to be so mean to her anyway! Go get her and bring her back now meanie!" yelled Shippou perched on Miroku's shoulder. Sango shot Miroku a meaningful glance to which he replied with a nod of his head. Sighing, she moved to stand up and gather her hiraikotsu and katana.

"Feh! She's fine for now! I followed her for a bit, she was headed for the river and that's not that far," grumbled Inuyasha. 'Besides I rather she cools off before I go drag her back…I don't want her changing her mind about 'sitting' me', he thought. "Feh!" Inuyasha muttered aloud as he stomped over to a neighboring tree and jumped up to recline on a branch. 'Why didn't she just sit me and get it over with anyway?' he thought to himself. 'Stupid wench is always too emotional for her own good!' A small sharp pain tinged in his gut. His ears flattened to his head and he crossed his arms and frowned. 'Dammit! I refuse to feel bad about it! She should know I didn't mean it like that.' That sharp pain stabbed a bit harder. "Grrrrrrr!" Inuyasha growled and sat up. 'I'll go get her in a second. She's fine.' He landed on the ground in a crouch. 'She's just upset…she wouldn't do anything really stupid, right?' "Dammit all!" he grumbled to the others by the dead campfire, " I'm going to go get the stupid wench!"

"No Inuyasha." said Sango, "I'll go after her and we can talk. She may not want to see you if she's still upset. And after that crap you said I'd say she's still hurt."

"Hmph! Fine wench, do whatever you want." Inuyasha plopped down near Miroku, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "Well go on Sango! We don't have all day you know!"

'Damn birds. The incessant chirping is only adding to the ridiculous nature of this situation.' Scowling he took stock of his multitude of injuries and his current limited mobility. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. 'I'm not healing properly. The damn coward used some kind of unnatural poison on his weapon.' Returning his face to its usual inscrutable mask, he heard someone approaching rather noisily. 'Hn, I doubt its my attacker coming to finish the job. Coward he may be but no one with ill intent toward my person would be so careless in approach even if I am seriously injured.' His golden eyes narrowed as he recognized the scent of the advancing person.

"Oh no!" gasped Kagome. She had finally reached the cause of the sounds she heard earlier. It was Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru! "Sesshoumaru?" she said then stepped back at his growl. "Ummm, don't mind me! Heh heh, I didn't mean to disturb you. Really! So let me just turn around and be on my way!" Kagome said with forced cheer as she edged away from the fearsome demon. Taking a step back, she stumbled. Sesshoumaru watched her wind-milling her arms about as she attempted to regain her balance. 'What did I trip over?' Kagome asked herself. Looking down she noticed something metallic partially hidden in the grass. 'Huh? A sword? This isn't Sesshoumaru's sword.' She set her bow down to pick the sword up, she murmured aloud, "What's this doing here?" The blade was still wet with black blood and she tried not to touch the viscous fluid. "That noise I heard before…it was a fight…" she looked back to the demon reclining on the ground his back supported by a great tree, "You're hurt aren't you Sesshoumaru? Who were you fighting?" Not moving any closer Kagome tried to inventory the extent of his wounds. 'What the hell am I doing? I should run away! I know he's hurt but Sesshoumaru could probably still kill me without much effort. Get outta here girl!' Somewhat reluctantly she slowly backed away a couple of paces only to catch Sesshoumaru's glance.

'So maybe this little human possesses a modicum of intelligence after all. She's smart enough to attempt to flee.' Sesshoumaru made to sit up in a more intimidating posture but immediately regretted it when blazing pain shot through his abdomen and side. He was certain he did not show this weakness on his face but somehow she seemed to sense his hurt anyway. 'Apparently I was too hasty in my earlier conclusion, for she is definitely deficient in mental capacity' he thought as he watched her stop her retreat. He attempted to move again and this time the pain was too much and his vision went black.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?" No response. "Sesshoumaru? Oh gods I think he… fainted?" She dropped the bloody sword and took another step forward. Then she took another and another until she now stood less than a foot from his body. "I guess he really must be hurt badly for him to pass out. Although I doubt he thinks of me as any kind of real threat," she said aloud sardonically. She stood there watching his unconscious form for a while trying to decide what to do. 'Okay Kagome, he's out cold; this is my chance to get back to the group. He'll be fine. I mean he's a powerful demon lord and really what could I do? I don't have my first aid kit and isn't he supposed to be able to heal fast anyway?' She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. His wounds were bleeding and they did not seem to be closing up as she thought they would. 'Inuyasha would have such a fit if he knew I helped his brother. I really shouldn't help someone that makes repeated attempts on Inuyasha's and my life. But, I just can't leave someone in pain like this. What if something happens to him while he's defenseless? I'd feel so horrible even if it is Sesshoumaru.' With her mind made up she cautiously began to pull the silk fabric of his clothing away from his wounds, repeatedly glancing up at his face, ready to run if he wakes. Using clean pieces of his hakama she tries to clean out the nastiest wounds from the dirt, congealed blood, and a viscous fluid she couldn't identify.

Rushing through underbrush and around the trees in her path, Sango finally cleared the tree line surrounding the small open area where a monk was defending a small fox kit from an annoyed half-demon. Inuyasha looked up the minute he smelled the worry emanating from her body. "Why isn't Kagome with you Sango" he asked. Stopping a few feet from Miroku, Sango replied, "She wasn't there Inuyasha! I checked up and down the river and called her name and looked in the general area but she's nowhere to be found!"

"What!" yelled Shippou, "well come on! Something's happened to Kagome! We have to save her!"

"Feh! I'm always saving her ass! Why can't she stay outta trouble!" Inuyasha jumped to the treetops racing to the river to pick up Kagome's scent leaving the others to follow him on Kirara.

The lightning fast swipe of claws abruptly halted Kagome's rescue. "What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha as he dodged the attack at the last second. He landed on the ground in a crouch. One hand resting on the hilt of tessaiga, he sniffed out his hidden opponent, "Show yourself you fucking bastard so I can send ya to hell!" Kirara landed near Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku on her back. "You are Inuyasha are you not? You hold shards of the shikon, yes?" asked the bat youkai as he appeared from nowhere. "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha and you ain't getting any shards!" the hanyou replied. "And you are mistaken little hanyou! DIE!" And with that, the battle commenced.

Soft and gentle hands were upon his person. There was no need to scent out the person, he knew it was that wretched woman-child who traveled with his half-brother. He didn't bother to open his eyes or otherwise alert her to his wakeful state. He was somewhat curious about her actions and intentions, so Sesshoumaru feigned sleep while intensely following the feel of her fingers as they went about finishing the work of cleaning and bandaging his wounds with strips of cloth ripped from his already tattered hakama.

'Well, its not perfect, but I'm sure its better than nothing' thought Kagome. She brought her arm up to wipe a bit of moisture from her brow. Glancing down at her handy work, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride in her abilities. Each of the major wounds that she cleaned were patched as well she could do with the silk strips and they had stopped bleeding as profusely as before. 'Wow, I guess there was something in the cuts that were preventing his wounds from healing on their own. Could he have been poisoned?' she wondered. Kagome sat back on her heels and ran her fingers lightly over the impromptu bandages until she noticed the position of his arm. "What the…?" she said aloud. Sparing a glance at her patient's still face, she kneeled down next to his arm and realized it was bent in a very unnatural angle.

He could feel the surprise in her scent as she inspected his broken arm. Again the light feel of probing human fingers tickled his senses. 'She can't possibly think she can set my arm without waking me. I wonder if I should 'wake' and be finally rid of her misplaced compassion?' Slowly he raised his beautiful lushly lined eyelids and peeked at the young woman who's face was marred by a thoughtful frown. Keeping his breathing even, he was content to stare at her until she realized he was not unconscious.

Feeling the weight of someone's gaze on her, Kagome looked up only to find herself looking right into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. 'Oh shit!' Kagome froze unable to tear her eyes away from his intense stare. 'Oh man! What am I gonna do? He's awake! He's awake! Gotta run gotta run!' Unfortunately, her body refused to comply with the rush of adrenaline urging her to run for her life. So she remained frozen in a crouch locking eyes with her impromptu patient and now possible killer. 'Run! Run! I've gotta MOVE!' Internally she screamed and the force of her sense of self-preservation warring with her immobile body caused tears to leak from her eyes in frustration.

Sesshoumaru watched the liquid seep from her frightened eyes with a somewhat detached curiosity. 'Intriguing, she's too frightened to move. I can tell she desires to run but for some reason she cannot. Most amusing.' Raising an eyebrow he said to her, "I believe human, that you were touching my person without permission." Narrowing his eyes, he continued, "Be grateful wench that I am in a lenient mood otherwise your head would no longer be attached to your body for such insolence."

"What? Wha…what did you say?" Kagome sputtered. "I could've left you to die! You were the one bleeding all over and unconscious! I didn't realize I needed permission to help heal someone!" Kagome glared at him, "Even if it that someone is you!" "It is not wise to raise my ire human. This Sesshoumaru does not need your pathetic attempt at healing these insignificant wounds. Do not continue to try my patience. Now leave." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a fraction more to up the intimidation factor. Kagome stood up finally able to move her body with the help of righteous indignation. "Are you joking? You were a bloody mess and your only arm is currently broken! Remember, you are the one who fainted from the pain caused by insignificant wounds! I don't care if you don't want my help but don't you dare say you don't need it! If anyone else had happened upon you, even the feared and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have stood a chance!" yelled Kagome. "They wouldn't have cared to help you! And just for your information, with your only arm broken, my head isn't in danger of being severed from my body despite your threats to the contrary!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your assistance human! Your kind live for but a short time, you should have enough common sense to not do things to shorten your already minuscule life-span" growled the demon lord. "What", was all she could voice before something incredibly soft and incredibly strong wrapped about her neck like a furry boa constrictor and stole her breath away. "You said that no one else would have cared to help me. This is a smart decision; for this Sesshoumaru is not helpless enough to need the pitiful help of a human wench" he sneered. Standing up using the tree trunk behind him as support, he brought the girl closer. "My patience lessens by the moment girl. Reserve your caring for that foolish hanyou you follow and the rest of your pack; it is wasted elsewhere" Sesshoumaru slowly tightened his tail, asphyxiating the girl. 'His tail…I forgot about his tail.' Kagome was seeing spots as the light dimmed, turning her world black.

It didn't take long for her to go limp, dangling in his furry appendage. Glaring at her still form he whispers virulently, "I need not your compassion, woman." He set her down surprisingly gently on the ground and unwrapped his tail from her person. He continued to lean against the tree at his back instead of returning to his sitting position. 'Decay…earth and bones, why do I smell grave soil?' wondered the demon. He glanced sharply to the dense undergrowth to his right and waited to see who approached. Moments later a woman clad in red and white miko garb stepped through the greenery with an arrow drawn and aimed at Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha swinging the mighty fang tessaiga. Unfortunately the surrounding forest took the brunt of the attack as the bat youkai dodged by taking to the air. "Ha ha ha! Is that all you've got halfling?" taunted the evasive youkai, "If you give up and hand over the jewel shard, I may just leave you unscathed! Come on puppy, you know you'll never…urk!" he was cut off by the direct hit of Sangos' giant boomerang, the hiraikotsu. "Ha! Got ya!" exclaimed Sango. "Heh, what were yer gonna say ya overgrown flying rat!" yelled Inuyasha as he took advantage of his enemy's very brief moment of distraction. "Take this! Kaze no Kizu!"

This time Inuyasha didn't miss. The group watched as the bat youkai disintegrated. Something tiny glittered as it fell to the ground. "What's that? Inuyasha that youkai had a jewel shard!" said Miroku as he went to pick up the shard. But as the monk reached the fallen shard, a gust of when carried it away and into the air only to land in Kagura's hand. "Watch it monk, that shard isn't for you" she said looking over the top edge of her fan. "Dammit Kagura!" yelled Inuyasha as he readied tessaiga for a mighty blow. "Down dog! You won't get this shard but you should know that Naraku now holds all the fragments of the sacred jewel except for those in Kikyou's hand, Kohaku's back and that damnable wolf! Prepare for the final battle." They watch as Kagura flew off in her feather boat.

Withdrawing her fingers from the girls' neck she cast a contemptuous look in the youkai's direction. "Why spare her demon?" Kikyou asked barely masking the disgust in her voice. "Surely you are not so injured that you cannot kill a mere human girl? Hmm, perhaps you have a weakness for human females?" Standing and keeping her weapon drawn she backed away from Kagome's prone body and toward the cover of the forest.

Eyes narrowed into slits, Sesshoumaru glared at the undead woman facing him. 'She will die by my sword. Not this day but she will return to death on my blade for her insolence.' "You wear the robes of the pure of heart, yet you cannot hide your taint behind that clay mask. You will die."

"Yes, but not by your hand demon. I will return to Hell; I will take your hanyou brother with me and this girl will also be dealt with" Kikyou replied. And with that she turned her back to the demon lord and stalked into the forest. 'The time draws near… Inuyasha.'

He watched her groan as she opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to remember what had happened to her. 'Did I pass out?' she asked herself. 'why doesn't my throat hurt? Sesshoumaru choked me but it doesn't even feel bruised! Did he heal me with tenseiga? No way!' She looked around with her hand gently cradling her neck and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree. "Oh my god!" she gasped hoarsely. 'Shouldn't I be dead?' she wondered, 'He didn't kill me? Why?' "Human, be grateful for your continued life and leave." She stared at him dumbly for a few moments, then wobbly got to her feet and gathered her previously discarded bow and arrows. 'Why do I get the feeling that something's missing?' she wondered. Absently she reached for the bottle of shards that hung around her neck. 'What the? Where's the shikon fragments?' Kagome faced Sesshoumaru with a questioning look.

'She's realized her jewel pieces are missing.' Sesshoumaru met her gaze with an intense one of his own, then closed his eyes. "The undead miko" was all he said. Kagome froze, "Kikyou! She stole my shards again?" Kagome turned to walk back to camp staring at the forest floor dejectedly. 'Ah! I almost forgot!' She suddenly turned around and asked him, "Sesshoumaru? Are you going to be ok? Your wounds I mean?" Somewhat surprised, Sesshoumaru spared her a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. He growled long and low before turning his back to her and very slowly and very carefully walking out of her sight. "I guess that's my answer." With a shrug, she continued her way back to the group, wondering what to tell the others about how she lost the shards.

"Kagome!" The young woman had but a second to look up before being plowed into by a exuberant kitsune. "Hey Shippou!" Kagome said laughing. The red haired kit rubbed his cheeks against Kagome's belly and tightened his little arms as best he could around her. "Oh Kagome! I'm glad you're okay!" mumbled Shippou against her shirt. "I'm sorry to have worried you Shippou-chan" replied Kagome as she hugged him to her and ran her fingers thru his messy hair. Shippou then pulled away and hopped to her shoulder. "I wasn't worried! I knew I would rescue you Kagome-chan! I'm not some little kid ya know!" sniffed Shippou as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah right you little runt! Rescue my ass!" yelled Inuyasha. "Kagome where the hell did you run off to? This ain't nowhere near the river! Keh! I can't always come running to save yer ass all the damn time! I had to defeat a demon that had a shard. I thought you said you didn't sense any damn shards! I knew you were lying before!" accused the hanyou.

Kagome frowned and balled her fists. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Shippou shook his head and sighed as Inuyasha smacked into the dirt at Kagome's feet. Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango, "You guys, did you really find another shikon shard?" she asked. "Yes, but Kagura swooped in and grabbed it from us. So we still only have the shards you hold" replied Sango. Kagome averted her eyes and a light blush graced her cheeks. "Um, guys, ah…I don't know how to tell you but…"

"The time draws near, Kohaku." Kagura looked at the unresponsive boy beside her. "Soon that hanyou and his group will confront Naraku and our fate be decided." Kohaku still sat as though he hadn't heard what she said. "Boy! We may be finally free! Either we die or our master dies but either fate holds the promise of freedom that Naraku can not take away." Kohaku glanced at Kagura then sighed and closed his eyes. 'Freedom? I just wish for the peace of death.' Kohaku opened his eyes glazing at nothing in particular, "Kagura?" he asked. "Oh? You finally decide to speak do you boy? Well, what is it?" snapped the wind witch. "Kagura…what does freedom mean to you?" asked the boy. "Eh? What are you talking about? To be free…to be free is to posses my own heart! Its to be rid of Naraku!" Kohaku gave the woman a glance before closing his eyes once more, "Freedom…has meaning for you Kagura." The woman huffed and replied, "well of course it does! I am the wind! The wind is meant to be free. I cannot continue to live chained like this. Why do you speak so? You also desire freedom from that wretched hanyou do you not?"

Slowly shaking his head, Kohaku whispered quietly, "Freedom holds no meaning for me."

"How the HELL did you lose the fucking shards AGAIN you wench!" screamed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha don't yell at Kagome-chan!" yelled Shippou indignantly. "Kagome-chan! Are you okay? Tell us what happened." said Sango. Kagome shifted nervously a bit and then said in a low whisper, "Kikyou stole them again." Miroku and Sango looked at each other then to the fuming dog half demon. Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and clenched his hands into tight fists. "What did you say?" he asked in a strange tense low voice. "What was that Kagome?"

'I hate this! I hate this so much!' thought Kagome, 'Its not my fault but everyone's making me feel so guilty about having the shards taken again. Its not my fault! I was unconscious after all! Oh maybe…maybe I'm just as useless as Inuyasha keeps saying I am? NO, no, no! I'm not useless…right?'

"Uh, Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Miroku as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Watch where that hand goes monk!" Sango threatened. Miroku's touch brought the girl out of her thoughts and she blinked for a second before realizing she hadn't told them what happened. " Uh, guys…its true. Kikyou stole the shards." Shippou patted her shoulder, "Its okay Kagome. We're not mad at you. Kikyou is so mean! She's always hurting you and stupid Inuyasha never does anything about it!" Kagome gave the little fox kit a weak attempt at a smile. "Thanks Shippou" "He's right of course." said Miroku, "but how exactly did she get them from you?" Kagome lowered her head and stared at the ground. "Well, she took them while I was unconscious. When I awoke, the shards were gone. She had taken them." "Yeah right wench! If you were passed out, then how'd you know who took them? Why blame Kikyou? She wouldn't do something so low!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's words to find him glaring at her. She shrank away from his glower.

"What are you talking about! She's done it before! Have you forgotten all the times that Kikyo has threatened Kagome-chan's life or stolen her shards?" yelled Shippou as he jumped down from Kagomes' arms to stand protectively in front of her. Miroku stepped next to Inuyasha and laid a restraining hand upon his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I know you want to think the best of your former love, but you must remember the Kikyou that walks this earth now is not the same as the one you knew fifty years ago. This false woman is merely an imitation of the miko and not to be so easily trusted."

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome in an awkward but comforting gesture. "Listen to Houshi-sama's words Inuyasha! Its Kikyou that has done harm to Kagome repeatedly. Would you so blindly think so well of her and so horribly of Kagome? Do you really think Kagome would lie to you!" Inuyasha said nothing as he glared heatedly at Sango then Miroku. With an irritated growl, he turned and began walking away from the group. As he stomped further away he yelled over his shoulder, "Feh! What, are you guys gonna stand there all day? Come on lets get a move on and find a new place to camp!"

Miroku sighed, "Well, I would've expected an apology for Kagome, but I guess that's too much for the fool" he murmured. Together the rest of the group trudged along still keeping a bit of distance from the hanyou leading the way.

Inuyasha continuously clenched his fists and unclenched his fists over and over in a disturbing obsessive pattern. 'Dammit…I never meant to hurt Kagome like that! Its just so damn frustrating that she lost what few fucking shards we had already! And why did Kikyou take them? And exactly how did she know who stole the shards from her if she was unconscious? What the hell was she doing before that?'

'My wounds are almost completely healed. That irritating woman actually has some value. Hn. Now I must return to the Western citadel to discover the traitors lurking in my home. I wonder if they've heard yet of their assassins' failure to kill me?' The tall youkai placed the shoulder of his broken arm into a crevice in a tree trunk. After the slightest pause to prepare for the pain, he quickly popped his arm back into place and held it there with his tail until he could feel his self-healing start to repair the damage. "Lord Sesshoumaru! My Lord you have returned to your loyal servant to save me from this wretched child! Oh milord how she tortures me so! Eh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" said Jaken as he prostrated himself on the ground. Rin ran up to her lord lagging a bit behind Jaken. After a quick bow, she runs up to Sesshoumaru and is about to hug his leg but stops short when she notices the ripped clothing and bandages covering much of his body. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. Rin is somewhat shocked to see that someone had obviously harmed her hero. No one ever defeats her lord, but to see evidence of someone able to hurt him sent a bit of a shockwave through out her system. Looking up at Seeshoumaru's face, she asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru, did someone heal your wounds?" "Ah…her name is Kagome" replied Sesshoumaru. "What? You mean Inuyasha's wench?" squawked Jaken in disbelief. "Oh that nice lady! I'm so happy she helped you milord!" said Rin cheerfully. Sesshoumaru spared her a glance and then turned toward the West and began walking toward home without a word. Jaken and Rin followed both quiet for once each preoccupied with their own thoughts about Kagome aiding their lord and exactly how hurt he must have been to accept her help.

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: Beyond the Fairytale**

**By:Hopuchan**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is but a fan fiction.

Chapter 2

The inutachi were walking at a sedate pace late in the afternoon. Everyone was unusually quiet and lost in his or her own thoughts. If they believed what Kagura told them a week ago, then the upcoming final battle with Naraku was approaching sooner than they thought. Kagome had suggested returning to Kaede's village and the bone-eaters' well to stock up on supplies and prepare. No one, not even Inuyasha had put up much argument so back to Kaede's they headed.

'So I guess this is it. I have to return home and tell Momma that we're gonna fight Naraku and complete the jewel at last. I can't tell her what I'm afraid of though; I can't tell her that I may not make it. How can I say something like that anyway? Hey Mom, so I'm back to pack my bag for possibly the last time and oh guess what, I may not survive so I may never see you guys again!' Trudging along behind the others, she tried to stop the depressing turn her thoughts took. 'Everything is so beautiful here…and its up to us to save it from Naraku's evil taint.' Slowing down as she gazed out across the grassy lands that stretched on forever, Kagome came to a decision. 'Yes, we will beat Naraku and everything will work out because it just has to. And I will not be a liability to my friends.' Turning her gaze to her friends that were moving further and further away from her, the tall grass hiding everything below their shoulders, she nodded sharply, 'I will not be weak anymore. They'll see, Inuyasha will see, I will be strong. No one will need to protect me. No one will call me weak.'

"Hey Miroku?" asked Shippou from atop his shoulder. "Hunh? What do you want Shippou?" Miroku replied. "Why is Kagome all the way back there staring at us? Is she mad? Did Inu-baka do something wrong again?" Shippou wanted to know.

That comment got Inuyasha's attention. "Shut up runt! Hey Kagome! What the fuck are you doing? Yo Kagome! Hey wench I'm talking to you!" bellowed Inuyasha to an oblivious Kagome. "SIT!" Well, he thought she was oblivious. "Whatcha do that for you bitch!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Well, it seems that maybe things are getting back to normal." Sango commented. "Hmm, perhaps so my dear Sango perhaps so" agreed Miroku as he moved closer to his dear Sango. A few seconds later, the loud thwack of hiraikotsu connecting with the monks head was heard following a cry of, "HENTAI!"

"Its been a week and there's no word from Junichi. Shall we assume he has failed his mission?" asked the horse youkai as he paced back and forth. "Shiroma! Stop this frenetic pacing! You show your nervousness in this. You know better. Do not expose weakness even to allies!" replied Kuroma also a horse youkai but in contrast to Shiroma's waist length white hair and pale blue eyes, his ebony hair is cut short and his eyes are such a deep midnight blue that upon first glance, one can mistake them for black. Both have tawny skin and the same white markings; two stripes on their cheeks, wrists, and ankles, with a jade green circle on their foreheads.

"We never should have sent that rat! Can't even do a simple assassination job correctly", mumbled Shiroma as he ceased his pacing. "Thank you for not wearing a hole in the tatami, brother. But yes, we need to set an alternative plan in motion in light of Junichi's apparent failure" replied Kuroma pensively stroking his chin. Suddenly a more interesting thought came to him, "But if its true that our little plot failed…why has Lord Sesshoumaru not come for our heads?" Shiroma sat on a pillow near the low table next to his brother. "Maybe he does not suspect us? Perhaps we were successful in hiding our tracks", Shiroma thought aloud. Kuroma laughed harshly at that, "Don't be naïve! He may not be certain of our involvement as of yet, but he will unless we finish what we started. We have little time. It's time to involve the girl."

The little girl whimpered and moaned as she instinctively rolled away from the heat of the campfire. She pulled weakly at her clothes in an attempt to cool herself but nothing seemed to help. 'She has been ill for too long' thought Sesshoumaru as he watched her suffering from across the camp. His young ward had caught some mysterious illness five days ago and had yet to recover properly. This severely hampered his plans to find those responsible for the attempted assassination on his person. As Rin grew worse each day, he was loathe to admit that her waning health took precedent over rooting out disloyal members of his keep. 'Perhaps a ningen healer would be necessary? How unfortunate.' The taiyoukai sneered in disgust at the thought of some lowly humans' aid being needed. 'What human would sincerely help Rin anyway? They would more than likely let her die simply because she's my ward.' A fleeting image of impossibly wide frightened eyes leaking tears suddenly popped into his mind. His eyes narrowed in response to the unbidden image. 'Inuyasha's woman-child; yes, she would do I suppose.' Glancing over at Rin and taking in the coughs racking her little body, he decided to make a detour to the village near his brothers' forest and once his wards' illness is dealt with, return to the Western lands and root out the traitors.

"You are so beautiful", Naraku purred as his caressed his piece of the shikon jewel. "So lovely in your dark taint and soon, soon you will be perfect! Soon you will be whole again. And those pathetic fools will help me complete you! Kukukuku!" Holding the jewel behind his thumb and forefinger, the dark hanyou chuckled as he anticipated acquiring the last few shards. "Kanna!" he called. A small pale girl in all white appeared holding a mirror in her hands. "Kanna, show me Kikyou. Does she think I don't know about the shards she now holds?" he asked rhetorically, "What could she be planning?" He watched as an image of Kikyou appeared in the mirror. She was currently walking through an unfamiliar forest. 'Perhaps I should pay her a visit? I'm not certain of her role in my plans since she's acquired the rest of the shards and I do not appreciate surprises not of my own doing. Hmm, what shall your fate be my Kikyou?'

"Inuyasha! How long til we get back to Kaede's?" whined Shippou from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "What did I say the last time you asked runt?" grunted Inuyasha in reply. "Um, you said that if I don't stop asking you that you'll eat all my ramen." Said the little kit. "And what else?" prodded the hanyou. "And, that you'd rip my tail off." Shippou finished. "Inuyasha!" "Dammit all! What is it runt!" he all but yelled in frustration. "How much longer til we get to the, eep!" Shippou dived off Kagome's shoulder to make a run for it only to end up hanging by his tail in the dog hanyou's fist. "Hah! Whatcha gonna do now kid? Be prepared cos that tail is coming off!" Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws about to swipe at the dangling kitsune. Folding his arms Shippou managed to look quite unimpressed at the threat. "You ain't gonna do anything dog breath! So just let me go!" Growling louder, Inuyasha replied, "That's what you think runt? And why wouldn't I?" "Because you don't want to get Kagome angry that's why! And she'll be plenty mad if you hurt me! So there!" Shippou said smugly. "Grrrr! Who the fuck thinks I give a rats' ass if she's mad? She ain't nobody!" Inuyasha yelled back unthinkingly. "What did you say dog boy!" yelled Kagome, "Let Shippou go right now!" Inuyasha released the kit as he turned to face the girl. "Now wait Kagome! Don't do anything rash! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know I know Inuyasha, you weren't thinking, right?" she replied in an eerily calm voice. "You never think do you?" She gathered Shippou in her arms and walked to a nearby tree and sat down. Inuyasha looked at her but was puzzled by her calmness. "Uh, Kagome? Why are you stopping? We've gotta keep moving its not time to camp yet", he said still not sure what to make of her mood. With her head bowed so that her bangs hid her eyes, "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, would you mind stopping early today?" she asked. The two in question shared a look then replied together, "uh, no its fine with us!" Inuyasha objected loudly to this course of action. "What the fuck? Hells no! We are not setting up camp now! There's still the rest of the afternoon and evening to travel! If you guys weren't so damn slow we could be there by nightfall but nooo, we're gonna break for camp now? Hey! Are you listening to me?" He watched as they all ignored his words of wisdom and set up camp. "Oh, Inuyasha?" "Yeah Kagome?" Kagome finally lifted her head and smiled at him. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" A very muffled,"Dammit all!" was all Inuyasha chose to say.

"Kagome-chan, would you like to go have a bath?" asked Sango. 'I need to get her alone to talk, maybe she can tell me what's been going on with her lately.' Kagome looked over at Sango and replied, "Yeah, a bath sounds good, but are there any hot springs in the area?" Both girls turned to Inuyasha expectantly, but the hanyou just ignored them. "Ahem! Inuyasha! Do you know if there are any hot springs around here?" asked Sango. Inuyasha merely sniffed and jumped to a high branch above them before grudgingly saying, "Nah, the only water close by is a river about a 10min walk from here. If we kept going, there would be hot springs near a decent place to camp for the night but since SOMEONE decided to stop so early, the hot springs are too far away and we won't be stopping there tomorrow." Satisfied with his rant and obvious attempt at revenge for the subduing spell he collapsed against the branch with a smirk on his face.

"Well a nice cold dip in the river sounds fine to me, right Kagome? A perfect way to cool off from the hot sun I'd say" quipped Sango. "Yes, its nice to take a break from all the heat. Let's go Sango!", chimed Kagome. "But uh Inuyasha, which direction is the river?" Inuyasha scowled as he wordlessly pointed the direction. Miroku wanted to follow the girls, to protect them of course, but decided it was better to stay behind to play peacemaker with Inuyasha and Shippou. Besides, he was concerned about the weird tension between Kagome and Inuyasha. 'Maybe I'll get some answers from the stubborn hanyou while the girls are gone.'

'I can't believe the trouble this girl gets into!' thought a disgruntled Jaken, 'How dare the brat use this illness to get more of milord's attention? He has much more important things with which to concern himself.' Giving the little girl his best glare, he noticed something was off. Maybe it was just because of his position on the ground but Rin seemed to be leaning a bit too precariously on the dragon AhUn. "Stupid girl can't even sit atop the dragon properly! Useless!" he griped. The tall taiyoukai heard this and glanced at his ward from the corner of his eye. He covered the distance in a flash to catch the girl as she fell off AhUn. His face didn't betray any worry but he refused to place the girl on the ground. His youki cloud gathered about his feet and he left Jaken to scramble atop the dragon mount as his lord flew toward Inuyasha's forest.

"I know we told Inuyasha that the river would be a nice way to cool off but man, this really sucks" lamented Kagome as she and Sango shivered in the cold water, trying to clean themselves as quickly as possible. "Heh, yeah but its okay. Um, Kagome-chan, I wanted to talk to you about something if its ok" Sango said hesitantly. Kagome looked at her friend curiously, "Sure Sango-chan, what do you want to talk about." Taking a deep breath, Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome-chan, Miroku and I have noticed something lately…you seem different somehow. If something's wrong you'd tell me, right?" Hearing this, Kagome closed in on herself and rubbed her arms with her hands for warmth. "Well, could we talk out of this cold water? I guess something has been bothering me but I didn't think you guys noticed anything." she said quietly. They both left the river and wrapped themselves in towels to dry off. After getting dressed, they settled down on the grass together and Kagome told her friend what was bothering her. "Sango? I don't know what to do or feel anymore.", she said sadly. Sango gave her a knowing look, "You mean with Inuyasha right?" "Yeah, I know he doesn't always mean to be a jerk and doesn't mean to hurt me but lately it seems all we do is argue. Before we had fun and acted as friends, ya know? Even our stupid fights weren't so bad really. But it doesn't feel the same and I don't know why", Kagome revealed. "Is it because of Kikyou? I never understood how you could promise to stay by his side when he's still conflicted over her. Only someone as selfless as you Kagome could do that.", Sango said softly. The tajiya wasn't used to offering comfort and physical affection as freely as Kagome but she tried to comfort her friend with an arm somewhat awkwardly wrapped about her shoulders. Apparently this was enough because Kagome took the comfort she offered and rested her head on Sango's shoulder and threw her arms around her in a grateful hug.

"I love him, that's how I could do it. At least I think I love him. I know I want him to be happy no matter whom it is he chooses. But its not really Kikyou that has been bothering me, its more about my place in the group. I know Inuyasha doesn't really mean to hurt me when he says I'm useless or only good for detecting shards but it does hurt. It hurts because I'm scared he's right. I'm not strong enough to fight in the Naraku battle. The battle is closer than ever and I'm a liability to you guys. I really am just a distraction aren't I Sango?" Sango was shocked. She thought for certain that it was the usual Inuyasha and Kikyou drama that had her friend down. "No Kagome! You aren't a distraction! You're our friend and you are very valuable to all of us. Don't think for a second that you're only useful as a shard detector! You are brave and at many battles you were the deciding factor in our victories. Do you hear me? YOU. ARE. NOT. USELESS. Even Inuyasha would agree even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.", Sango said passionately. That got a small smile from Kagome and she giggled and replied, "Yeah, dog boy wouldn't dare admit that to anyone!" Sitting up and releasing Sango from her hug, she sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. "But, I'm still confused about what I feel for him and what I want from him I guess." "Kagome-chan, what's changed since you promised to stay by his side? Do you regret it?" asked Sango softly. Keeping her head rested on her bent knees, Kagome replied, "Well, no I don't regret that promise. At the time, I was so hurt because of him and Kikyou but I also couldn't see a future without him. It hurt much more to not be near him that I chose to be with him anyway and deal with his indecision. I felt that perhaps he did love me in his own way and that one day he'd realize how much I cared for him." "So, what changed Kagome?" Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned to look at Sango then closed her eyes. "Somewhere along the way I think I got tired of always being second best. Even though I promised to stay with him, our relationship never really changed and I'm tired of feeling like he compares me to Kikyou and always finds me lacking.", replied the miko.

Sango sighed and said, "Oh, Kagome-chan! I'm so sorry. I can't believe you've been just holding all of it in and I never thought to really talk to you about it." Kagome grabbed her friends' hand and squeezed reassuringly. "No Sango, its ok. I don't think I really wanted to talk about it until now anyway, so don't feel bad." Sighing again, Sango thought to herself, 'There she goes again; always worrying about someone else's feelings.' Something came to mind suddenly and she had to know, "Hey Kagome? Remember last week when you were lost and Kikyou stole the shards from you?"

An apprehensive look came over Kagome's eyes as she said hesitantly, "Yeah, I remember." Sango looked at her friend curiously, "Did you not tell us everything that happened before we found you? You never told us why you were unconscious? I know you hate the thought of tattling on Kikyou, but you should know that you can tell us everything, right? What did she do to you?"

'Oh, crap! I thought maybe they had forgotten about that! But can I confide in Sango about what happened? I mean, I'm not sure everyone would be too receptive to me helping Sesshoumaru and the fact that the only reason I know Kikyou took the shards was because he told me.' Kagome looked away from Sango nervously. "Sango, she actually didn't do anything but take my shards. Well, she may have healed my throat too but I'll never know." Sango let go of Kagome's hand in shock. 'What! What does she mean? Kikyou didn't attack her?' Sango shot rapid-fire questions, "But Kagome, who hurt you? Why were you unconscious? And not that I don't believe you but, how did you know for certain Kikyou stole the shards?" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see her friends' reaction to her story, "I was helping Sesshoumaru. He was injured! But then he acted like an ass and I yelled at him and he choked me. When I woke up my neck wasn't even sore! It was as if I hadn't been choked at all! I thought at first that maybe he healed me with Tenseiga but that didn't make any sense. Then I noticed that the shards were gone and Sesshoumaru told me Kikyou had taken them. I think that maybe….for some reason…she also healed my throat."

"Inuyasha! Stop teasing Shippou! That's what started all of this nonsense earlier!" the monk said sternly. Shippou hid behind the monk's legs as the hanyou leapt to the ground to face Miroku, "That ain't what started anything! Me and the runt are always at it and she always uses that damn spell but this is something else." Growling he folded his arms and jutted his chin at Miroku defiantly. Slightly taken aback, "So, what is the problem then Inuyasha? What's really been going on lately?" asked a curious Miroku. Looking away from the monk, he said quietly, "I don't know what's been up lately…but I do know that she wasn't telling us everything about Kikyou taking the shards."

This got Miroku's attention. "Do you believe that Kikyou didn't take the shards?", he asked carefully. Shaking his head, Inuyasha replied, "Nah, I believe her about that but more went on than she told us. She never said exactly why she was unconscious and who did it. Why would she keep that from us?" "Well she didn't want to tell us the last time Kikyou tried to kill her, so what makes this time any different?", Miroku stated reasonably. "Feh! That's not what I meant. I don't think Kikyou attacked or threatened her" said Inuyasha. Miroku raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm….Is that so? And why would you think that? Who would hurt Kagome?"

"She never said anything but I smelled my asshole brother on her." At that the monks' jaw dropped in shock. "Wha…What? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, I guess she thought I didn't notice and I didn't place the scent til days later. So, why didn't she tell us about running into that pompous ass?" Miroku was inclined to agree. 'Indeed, why would she keep quiet about that? What did Sesshoumaru do to her?'

Descending from the sky, a tall imposing figure in white landed with a small human girl in his only arm. They had not yet reached the village where his half-brother's pack resided. Looking down at the ill girl in his arm, he came to an unwanted realization. 'The girl won't make it to the village. She is so close to death.' Closing his eyes, he tried to stamp down on the emotions he refused to feel. 'Why am I so concerned? Her life is insignificant, right? And when she dies I can merely use the Tenseiga to revive her again. If it will choose to work a second time.' Growling at his lack of control over his own sword, he placed Rin gently on the ground. 'She suffers as she dies', thought the demon lord as he watched her little body over heated with fever and shaking as if she was racked with chills. Raising his lethal claws in preparation to kill the girl, he paused as he thought, 'Will Tenseiga heal her if I end her life?' Glancing at the girl he firmed his resolve. 'If Tenseiga denies me then at least she will no longer suffer.' With this thought clear in his mind, he again raised his clawed hand and struck.

End chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is but a fan fiction.

So sorry its been forever since my last update…life happened and I also had a bit of writers' block even though this story is mapped out pretty far in plot. The next update for BTF should not take months! Hopefully you like this chapter, it was hard to get it the way I wanted and I'm still not too happy with it but I didn't want to have you guys wait even longer. So if I have any readers/reviewers left, please please tell me what you think!

Beyond the Fairytale: Chapter 3 

"So what are you going to do? Will you confront her?" asked the monk. Inuyasha froze. Puzzled by his lack of response, Miroku prodded, "Inuyasha? Hey are you listening to me?" "Shut up monk" growled the hanyou. He sniffed the air and growled again. "Dammit! He's somewhere nearby! We've gotta get to the girls!" And with that he took off bounding from tree branch to tree branch while Miroku tried to catch up riding on Kirara's back.

"Sango! Kagome!" yelled Miroku. Both girls looked up as Inuyasha and Miroku arrived in a rush. Jumping up, Sango placed a hand on her hiraikotsu strapped on her back, "What's going on? Is there trouble?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, " Keh! My asshole brother is nearby. I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't missing." Kagome looked puzzled but didn't say anything. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know?' Inuyasha took off again without warning. "Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Kagome. "Keh! He's still out there! I'm gonna go see what the fuck he's doing here" he replied as he bounded away. Sango and Miroku followed riding on Kirara's back. "Kagome? What should we do?" asked Shippou. "Come on! We're going too!" replied Kagome. She ran after them with Shippou clinging to her back.

"Blades of Blood!" His claw stopped its decent at the sound of the battle cry. Jumping out of the way, he slid his sword out of its sheath and prepared to do battle with his insufferable half brother. 'Damn this fool!' thought the taiyoukai as he maneuvered the fight away from where Rin lay on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" said the hanyou. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga to counter Sesshoumaru's attack with Toukijin. As the swords clashed, Sesshoumaru growled out, "So hanyou, why is it you have instigated this battle? Are you so eager to end your life?" Inuyasha came down with a mighty swing of Tessaiga only to be countered by his brother's blade again. Pushing away from their locked blades, he leaped back to try another attack. "You're a bastard Sesshoumaru! I don't need more than that to want to kill you!" yelled the irate hanyou.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru grunted in response and noticed an opening in Inuyasha's guard. Taking advantage of his superior speed, he landed a brutal blow to his half brother's unprotected thigh. "Damn it!" Inuyasha grunted and took a few steps back as he raised Tessaiga and shifted his weight to bare the pain in his leg. Sesshoumaru merely lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you in pain dear brother?" he said sarcastically, "I can put you out of your misery!" And with that, he charged Inuyasha.

"Hiraikotsu!" The spinning giant bone boomerang caused Sesshoumaru to abandon his attack and leap out of the way. Taking advantage of his brother's momentary distraction, Inuyasha let loose a powerful Kaze no Kizu. The attack missed the taiyoukai by mere inches, his youkai speed obviously aiding his getaway. Sesshoumaru was getting a bit annoyed at this interference. Taking a glance to where he left his ward, he saw Kagome and the monk lifting the little girl and taking her away. 'This must end now.' Turning his attention back to the exterminator woman and his half brother, he dodged the bone boomerang again and knocked it out of the air, then he feinted an attack to the woman to get her out of the way then doubled back to take care of Inuyasha. He feinted another swing of Toukijin and when Inuyasha fell for the trick, he used his tail to smack him sending him flying through a series of trees. With a leap, he crossed the distance to confront the miko and the monk. "Leave her and I'll spare you" he told them as he landed in their path. Surprised, they stopped and hesitantly placed the little girl on the ground. Kagome took a step toward the taiyoukai ignoring the growling meant to intimidate her. "Lord Sesshoumaru…we mean her no harm. But she's really sick and I want to help her." Kagome was proud of the way her voice didn't tremble to show how terrified she was.

'This female is brave; Or a complete fool. Hmph well, she does accompany my moronic brother.' Sesshoumaru glared down at the two humans. Their body language and facial expressions did not reveal the fear he could smell radiating off their persons. 'I did come this way to have the miko cure Rin. Perhaps she can still do so.' "Miko, how could you heal the girl? She is close to death." Raising an eyebrow, "Unless you hold the power to revive the dead?" replied the taiyoukai. Kagome gathered her courage, and looked him in the eye confidently, "Rin is really sick. I don't know if I can cure her illness but I will try my hardest to heal her. I can't let her die without trying to help her. And I won't let you stop me! Remember, I helped you Sesshoumaru, even though you wanted to hurt me." She held his gaze a bit longer then deliberately turned her back to him and knelt down next to Rin to see what she could do to heal the girl. Miroku stood in a defensive stance alternately looking at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. 'Well, he hasn't done anything so far, so maybe he won't kill us afterall. Hmm…so Kagome healed Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha will not be happy to hear that. I guess that's why she kept it to herself.' Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, he asked, "Kagome-sama, will the girl survive?"

She watched the sun set from her perch on the cliff edge. The fiery oranges, reds, and yellows singing a silent song as the sun sunk below the horizon. "I know you're here. There's no use attempting to hide." From the shadows of the trees emerged Kagura with her fan open to conceal her mouth. Walking closer to the cliff edge, she warily approached the woman who still stood facing the horizon.

"He knows you hold the shards. He wants to know what you're planning." Kagura stated. Kikyou turned to face the wind witch. "Does Naraku really think I will spill all my secrets simply because he demands so?" inquired the miko with disdain. "The jewel belongs to me. I will not interfere in his plans for now but I do have my own agenda."

Kagura's eyes widened at the miko's words. 'What is she up to?' Kikyou began walking away, as she passed by Kagura, she said, "I will call the boy to me soon."

'What the heck does that mean? What boy?' wondered the wind witch as she watched the undead woman disappear into the forest. 'She's creepy.'

Naraku narrowed his eyes in anger. 'That bitch! She will spill more than just secrets if she isn't careful.' Waving his hand negilently in the air, "Leave me Kanna." The small girl silently took her mirror away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the fuck away from him idiot!" screamed Inuyasha when he saw Kagome and Miroku near his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be threatening them but you never knew with him. "Damnit! Don't you have any sense at all? Why the hell are you with him again?" Kagome looked up at that with a worried look on her face. 'Again? What does he mean again? Unless…oh no…Inuyasha knows about me healing him doesn't he? Oh crap.' She bit her lip in worry. 'The last thing I need right now is those two fighting!' "Inuyasha! You can yell at me later! I have to try to help Rin and your yelling isn't helping!" she told the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at her then down at the little girl he hadn't noticed before. "Rin? Who?" Coming closer to see the girl better, he stopped suddenly startled at his brothers' menacing growl. Looking at his brother's inscrutable expression, he took another step towards Rin and sure enough another warning growl from his brother. "Hmph. So this is that little girl that follows yer ass all the time huh? She's just a human wench, yet you seem so protective." He smirked and crossed his arms with an air of superiority. "Do you care about this human girl? Hmmm? Looks like yer gettin' soft, Sesshoumaru! Heh!" Sesshoumaru didn't respond to his taunts, instead he turned to Kagome and watched her care for his ward. "Woman, can you heal my ward or not? You appear to be very ineffectual."

"Errr! Sesshoumaru! I don't even know what's wrong with her. As far as I can tell she seems to be suffering from a very high fever and maybe has a cold or the flu because of the congestion in her chest. Can you tell me how long she's been ill and what were her other symptoms?" she asked. She turned to Miroku. "Miroku-sama, will you boil a pot of water? Shippou, please bring me my first aid kit and a blanket from my bag. Sango, will you please start a campfire so Miroku can get that water going?" Kagome undressed the girl and wrapped her in the blanket Shippou brought her. "Thanks Shippou, now would you please bring me some cold water from the river?" The little kitsune nodded his head eagerly, "Sure Kagome-chan!" and he scampered off happy to be able to help his surrogate mother. Miroku and Sango sat near the fire waiting for the water to boil and feeling somewhat unsettled with Sesshoumaru in their midst yet not fighting Inuyasha for once. Inuyasha stood between his brother and Kagome with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"About six days." Kagome glanced at the taiyoukai when he said this. A small frown marred her features. "If this were only a cold and she wasn't unconscious, I wouldn't worry too much, but for her to be so bad off, its something much worse." Wiping the little girls' forehead with a cool damp cloth, she tried to think of what to do. 'I wonder if the antibiotics I have will help? She may have the flu…or something like it' she wondered. 'I wish I could take her back to my time and get her a real doctor.' "Hey, Inuyasha?" Said hanyou spared her a look but otherwise didn't reply. "Inuyasha! Do you think we could take her through the well?" Inuyasha scowled at the suggestion and did not like his brother's interest in the girls' question.

"Hell no we can't take her through the well! Only two people can get through, you know that!" replied Inuyasha. Kagome frowned and said, "But that's the thing Inuyasha! We don't really know who can slip through. I bet if we use the jewel shards…eh…nevermind! I'll just try to heal her on my own" she ended hastily. "Feh, yeah maybe you're right, maybe with the shards we could send her through the well, oh wait…that's right, you fucking lost the shards so I guess we can't use that idea huh?" snarled the hanyou. Kagome just kept her back turned and tried to concentrate on Rin and holding back her tears of hurt at the barely hidden vindictiveness in his tone. "Inuyasha. SIT!"

Shippou sat on the hanyou's back and berated him for hurting Kagome yet again. Miroku and Sango were used to the craziness of their friends and ignored the entire drama. Kirara snoozed by the fire. Sesshoumaru only grew more curious of the girls' origins and the mystery of whatever well they kept mentioning. "What are you doing now wench?" he inquired of the miko. At this Kagome hunched her shoulders and growled a bit under her breath. "I am giving Rin something called antibiotics. They are used to help fight off strong illnesses. And DO. NOT. CALL. ME. WENCH! My name is Kagome!" "This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate your tone woman. Do be careful from now on" spat the taiyoukai. Kagome only scowled and turned to face him. 'He's such an arrogant jerk!' "I don't care if you appreciate my tone or not! You should appreciate my help! And do be careful to remember my name, Sesshoumaru-sama. It shouldn't be too difficult for a taiyoukai to remember! KA-GO-ME! Got it?" Her tirade caught her friends' attention. Miroku and Sango came over ready to defend their foolish friend. Inuyasha immediately jumped between Kagome and his brother and pushed her behind him protectively. Sesshoumaru watched all of this with a kind of detached bemusement. "You have spent too much time in the presence of my brother, woman, or are all humans so irritating?" With that the taiyoukai walked a bit away from the group and sat down in the grass. Everyone's face was a picture of shock. 'Did he really just let her get away with that?' was the universal thought. By the time Sesshoumaru sat down, Kagome's anger had run its course and she realized the danger she'd put herself in. 'Oh Shit! I'm gonna be killed! Wait…why didn't he do anything?' Looking over at the sitting taiyoukai, she wondered why he didn't at least threaten her life. 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?' Going back to the little girl, she decided the only thing she could do was to keep the girl comfortable and hydrated while praying the antibiotics worked. 'If Rin doesn't at least regain consciousness by tomorrow, then I would have to make a broth so the girl would get some nutrients not just water. I wish I could do more.'

"Kagome-chan come get some dinner. I made the ramen tonight" called Sango. Kagome sighed as she joined her friends. "Kagome-sama, how is the girl doing?" asked Miroku. "She's pretty much the same, I'll check on her throughout the night to see if her temperature goes down. Hopefully the medicine I gave her will help. I just wish I was a doctor or even just trained enough to know what to do! What if the medicine doesn't work?" she replied somewhat depressed. Miroku was quiet for a moment and then said, "Kagome-sama, have you thought of using your miko powers to heal Rin?"

Kagome stilled for a moment, 'My miko powers?' she thought, 'Can I really use them like that?' "Miroku, how would I do that?" she asked eagerly. The monk looked thoughtful and replied, "Well, its not a common ability even for trained miko. I think its similar to how you use your power to make hamaya only you focus your energy into your hands and fingertips not an arrow and your think of what you want the power to do."

Sango looked at her friend in wonder, "Wow, Kagome, do you think you can do it?" Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha snorted and said, "nah, she can't even control her powers good so how will she be able to use 'em to heal the kid?" Kagome glared at the hanyou. "I may not be a trained miko, but I want to try it. I'll just have to think about how I pull the power into my arrows and hopefully it'll work." She sounded more confident than she really felt.

The next morning, everyone except Sesshoumaru gathered around Rin and watched as Kagome tried to use her miko energy to heal the girl. 'Okay, all I need to do is focus on letting my power flow through me to my hands and think about healing the girl…I think.' Kagome worried her lip a bit then took a cleansing breath and placed her hands on Rin's body. The little girl was still oblivious to the world but her struggles to draw breath made it hard for Kagome to stay focused on calling forth her power.

Sesshoumaru stood away from the group surrounding Kagome. He was doubtful if the girl could use her power to heal his ward. 'The miko has an amazing amount of untapped power. But I have never witnessed her actually control it to the point of being able to call upon it whenever she wished. The meager amount of energy she uses for her arrows is paltry in comparison to what radiates off of her.' He looked sharply at Kagome, he could feel her power building and not just radiating from her form but pulsing. He raised an eyebrow, and thought, 'well, maybe she will be able to tap into her true power.'

Kagome felt the surging pulses of an extremely powerful energy and almost lost her concentration trying to figure out what it was. 'All this power…its incredible! Is this my miko energy? This feels so different than usual. Its much more….well, its just more! Can I really control this?' Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to guide the energy to her hands and knew instinctively what to do but was at a loss as to how to do it. 'Its as if something's blocking me. How do I push through?' Opening her eyes as her power receded, she sighed and told the group, "I was almost there…but nothing happened." Miroku looked at his friend in awe, "Kagome-sama, that was amazing! I could actually feel your miko energy. Just try to channel it to the girl. I'm sure you can do it" he said encouragingly. Sango chimed in, "Yeah Kagome-chan! Don't give up. I'm sure you'll get it soon." "Yeah, You can do it Kagome!" added Shippou. Kagome smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys. I'll keep trying." Inuyasha huffed, "You better be careful wench! I don't need you wearing yourself out or getting hurt or somethin'!" he scowled and crossed his arms. Kagome just grinned at his poor attempt at hiding his concern. "I'll be fine Inuyasha."

After five more attempts, even Kagome's morale was lagging. The group had dispersed from around the two to give their friend some space and to not be distractions. Inuyasha decided to keep an eye on her from a nearby tree. 'Why can't I do this?' despaired Kagome, 'I know the power is there but I can't seem to control it.' Just then everyone was startled by the huge gust of wind accompanying the appearance of Jaken atop AhUn.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toady minion ran to his lord and bowed low. "Milord, I have finally caught up to you!" Sesshoumaru merely ignored his servant. "I would have arrived sooner my lord but that infernal beast decided to be difficult and wouldn't obey my commands! Oh the trials I had to get the stupid animal to obey! Hmph! And trying to knock me off, flying in a crazy manner, oh the horror I faced milord!" Glancing up, he noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to his tale of woe. Or maybe he was, his expression never changed really so it was hard to tell. Sighing, the diminutive servant turned to glare at the dragon mount. "Insufferable beast! Much like that human brat." Looking around, he noticed Rin's absence, 'where is the little hellion?' Turning to look behind his lord he took notice of the human wench that followed the hanyou around. It was there he found Rin resting upon the ground. 'Is she not dead then? What does that wench thinks she's doing to Rin!'

'So close, so close, why can't I control it!' Even Kagome began to despair. 'I can't let her die. I have to save her and prove that I'm strong. I'm STRONG.' "Rin you can't die!" All eyes turned to Kagome as even Sango could feel her miko energy surging wildly. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed. Sesshoumaru realized that she had finally accessed her tremendous power but couldn't direct it. A flash of bright light blinded him and he felt himself flying back into a tree with a sickening crack.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. 'Damn insufferable birds.' The taiyoukai once again found himself returning to consciousness to the sound of incessant bird chatter. 'And crying?' he wondered to himself. He sat up and made to stand, as he did so, he realized that he hadn't felt so refreshed in a long while, the faint traces of the wounds he receieved a week ago were completely gone as if they had never marred his perfect body. He felt the urge to stretch his arms…a quick look down revealed that he was still missing an arm although the stump did tingle a bit with an itch. The sound of somewhat muffled sobbing took his attention from his self-inspection. There the girl was, crying in her hands above the still body of his ward. 'So, she wasn't able to heal her afterall. Rin is dead.' He thought this without a shred of feeling only a calm matter of fact. 'Rin is dead and Tenseiga is silent.'

She tried to keep her crying under control but she couldn't stop the heaving sobs that shook her very core. 'I thought I would save her! I felt the power! I felt it in my hands, in my entire being! What happened? Why couldn't I do it? Why won't she wake up?' The devastated girl could do nothing but cry her angst, her sadness, her desperation, and her growing self-hatred at her own uselessness. Inuyasha awoke to these heart wenching sobs. He had been knocked from the tree he was lounging in by Kagome's blast but as he jumped up to go to the crying girl, he realized he'd never felt so invigorated before, especially after being knocked out. His leg wound from his skirmish with Sesshoumaru was completely healed also, as if the gash had never been. He pushed these thoughts aside as concern for Kagome overwhelmed him. Standing awkwardly behind her, he wasn't sure what to do. The others hadn't awoken yet so he had to comfort the girl on his own. "Kagome…" he whispered. She hiccupped and tried to stop her tears but only could heave shuddering breaths. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Kagome grabbed onto his shirt and wept, grateful for his proffered strength as he held her.

Sesshoumaru approached Rin's body and ignored the weeping girl in his half-brothers' arms. 'This human will be missed.' Thought the youkai lord with a faint feeling of surprise. He hadn't acknowledged the depth of his attachment to the little girl. Always restrained in the little affection he allowed her, always protecting her under the guise of protecting his property, always telling himself that she was merely an amusement, a trifle thing without real importance and now that her body lies there cold as the ground it rests on, he finally recognizes and acknowledges the feelings he held for the girl. 'I did not wish her to die, yet with all this Sesshoumaru's abilities, could do nothing to prevent her death.' The taiyoukai knelt on the ground and reached out to gather the little body in his arm. His hand pushed a strand of hair off her face and then almost reverently, with the lightest touch stroked her cheek.

Inuyasha stared awestruck at the sight of his brother being so delicate with the dead little girl. 'I never thought the stuck up bastard could be so not bastard-like…' He watched Sesshoumaru pick the little body up in his one arm and turn to leave. Kagome had released Inuyasha's shirt and was pleased to note that he still cradled her to him. She turned to see what he was staring at and also stood dumbstruck at the tenderness with which Sesshoumaru treated Rin. 'I bet there's more to him than anyone realized. Then again, maybe Rin knew.' At the thought of the dead girl, she began to tear up again but this time was able to hold back the noisy sobs and let the tears run silently down her cheeks. Inuyasha smelled the fresh scent of Kagomes' tears and held her a little tighter as he couldn't think of what to say.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" called the newly awakened Jaken. "Where are you going now Lord Sesshoumaru?" As he ran up to his master, he saw that Rin was in his arm. "What did that wench do to Rin!" As usual Sesshoumaru ignored his servant but something else made him stop in his tracks.

There was no sound, none of the normal background noises of the wilderness, as if no animal wanted its whereabouts known, no leaves gently rustling in the breeze, because there was no wind. Kikyou abruptly stopped walking as she neared the village sitting in a shallow valley near the forest she journeyed through. 'Something's amiss.' Narrowing her eyes she tried to sense what was wrong. 'Is it the village? Or is this feeling coming from the forest?' she wondered. Deciding to continue on to the village she kept her senses alert to the unease permeating the air. As she came upon the crest of the small hill and had a clear view of the village below, she saw and smelled the reason why the forest was so preternaturally quiet and the air so still. 'It was a massacre.' Nothing was left of the village but a few huts still unconsumed by the once wildly burning flames. The stench of decaying and burnt human flesh was stronger the closer she got to the horrific site. 'Youkai did this, its obvious but why did they massacre these people? They had nothing of any value for them to take. There are no more shards to attract violence of this magnitude…Naraku is most likely behind it. But what is the motive behind this massacre? How did this village play into his games?' As she pondered the reasons behind the fate of the dead here she wondered through out the charred remains looking for any residue of the fiend or clue of his intentions. 'Naraku, what is he up to now?'

Kikyou began digging graves for the dead villagers. 'The massacre happened not long ago, my shinidamachu were able to retrieve so many of their souls before they were able to pass on to the other world. I don't know why these people were slaughtered but at least I can use their souls to feed this clay body of mine.' She worked for hours and hours giving the dead their proper burials even as she consumed their souls.

He stopped in his tracks. Ba…..dum, ba…..dum, ba…dum. He was about to put the girls' body to rest but a small sound made him pause. 'Is this truly possible?' he thought. Ba…..dum, ba…..dum, ba…dum, ba…dum, ba..dum. He glanced back at his brothers' wench and saw her still trying to stifle her tears. Badum, badum, badum, badum, The soft sound was irritating and drowning out another sound he couldn't believe he was hearing; if his ears were not superior to the rest of those present, he wouldn't believe what he knew he was hearing. Badumbadumbadumbadumbadumbadumbadum. "Wench! Cease your pathetic tears!" came his reprimand to Kagome. BADUMBADUMBADUM! It wasn't possible but he thought the sound thundered in his ears; this small insistent rhythm making its presence known. Some unfamiliar emotion came upon the taiyoukai and he knew it was caused by the tiny sound thundering in his ears. Looking down at the unmoving bundle in his arms, he whispered one word, "Rin" and watched as if in response to his soft utterance, an eye lid flutter, a small chest rose slowly taking in air, a small mouth open in a yawn as a small fist carelessly rubbed the sleep out of still closed eyes. "Rin." he said again, repeating himself, he noted to is something he rarely ever did.


End file.
